Celui qui avait son livre à la bibliothèque
by jufachlo
Summary: le génie de Severus est enfin récompensé : Son Livre est rangé sur les étagères de la bibliothèque de Poudlard… Mais il se rend bien vite compte que la lecture n’est pas le passe temps favori des occupants de Poudlard. écrit pour "entre les pages". slash.


**Disclaimer** : tout est a JKR, sauf ce qui est aux scénaristes de Friends. (En gros y'a pas grand chose à moi)

**Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté « entre les pages » (lien sur mon profil), en cadeau pour Taraxacum.**

Elle est très très très inspiré par l'épisode 7 de la saison 7 de Friends dans lequel Ross découvre que sa thèse de doctorat fait partie des ouvrages de la bibliothèque universitaire.

Pour info, dans cet univers, la guerre est finie, Harry est en 7eme année, le monde est beau et le ciel est bleu.

**_Celui qui avait son livre à la bibliothèque_**

_(Scène 1 : dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard : Severus, Albus et Irma sont près du bureau d'accueil)_

Severus a attendu toute sa vie que son talent soit enfin reconnu. Aujourd'hui, c'est son jour de gloire : après quinze ans de recherches et de multiples expérimentations animales, « Valériane, Opium et Cucurbitacées » de Severus Snape sortira demain matin dans toutes les bonnes librairies du pays. Et un exemplaire de luxe, relié pleine peau et page en parchemin du Nil, va être livré dans quelques minutes à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Pour cette grande occasion, Severus a revêtu sa robe de cérémonie (la noire, boutonnée bien serrée jusqu'au menton) et son sourire le plus éclatant (celui qu'il n'a sorti que pour l'enterrement de son père et la remise de son Ordre de Merlin première classe).

Albus, vêtu d'une robe outrageusement bariolée, lui fait l'amitié de venir accueillir son « bébé ».

Lorsque le hibou dépose l'opuscule soigneusement empaqueté sur le bureau de Miss Pince, Severus sent son cœur se serrer et des larmes de joie piquer ses yeux. Enfin ! Il déballe l'ouvrage lentement, très lentement, très très lentement, savourant ce si beau cadeau.

Ce n'est qu'au quatrième raclement de gorge d'Irma qu'il consent finalement à aller déposer son trésor sur les rayonnages de la section potion, derrière la cinquième étagère, au fond, près du mur.

************************************************************************

_(Scène 2 : dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard : Severus s'est glissé derrière le bureau d'Irma)_

Severus vérifie rapidement que personne ne l'épie. Puis, il sort discrètement la fiche de prêt de Son Livre, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit couverte d'emprunts et de demandes de réservations. Mais un seul et unique nom y est indiqué : Neville Londubat.

Par Salazar, cet énergumène dégénéré a osé toucher à son Précieux ! Merlin seul sait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Severus reste persuadé que ce triple idiot n'a pas plus de cervelle que le batracien qui lui sert de compagnon.

Un terrible frisson d'horreur le secoue lorsqu'il imagine Londubat feuilletant son œuvre, déchirant malencontreusement une page avant d'y renverser un jus de citrouille et d'y mettre le feu en voulant réparer les dégâts.

Ni une, ni deux, Severus se précipite vers la section potion pour vérifier l'état de son précieux opuscule, la chair de sa chair. Si une seule page est écornée, il transformera Londubat en botruc et l'écrasera en dansant la gigue !

Une glissade parfaitement maîtrisée et il tourne à l'angle de la cinquième étagère pour faire alors face à un spectacle des plus écoeurants : affalés sur le sol, juste en dessous de son « Bébé », Potter et la fille Weasley tentent d'échanger leurs langues à grand renfort de bruits humides.

- ARGHH !!!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ????

- Euh ! fait Potter.

- Oups ! lâche la Weasley.

Et ils disparaissent plus vite que Mondingus à l'approche des aurors.

Attrapant Son Livre, Severus murmure en caressant la couverture d'un geste qui se veut apaisant, bien qu'un peu tremblant :

« Là, là, tout va bien, mon chéri… Papa Severus est là. Chut, il ne laissera plus les vilains étudiants faire des obscénités devant toi ».

************************************************************************

_(Scène 3 : dans le bureau d'Albus : Severus s'agite, Albus suçote un carambar, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'amusement)_

- Potter embrasse des gens devant Mon Livre !!!!!!

- Voyons Severus, c'est de leur âge… Moi-même quand j'avais quinze…dix-sept ans, je donnais rendez-vous à mes flirts dans le coin de la bibliothèque où étaient entreposés les livres que personne ne lisait.

- Parfait, Albus, merci de votre soutien, vraiment ! Et dire que, moi, j'ai sacrifié mes jeunes années à vous servir, à encourir les pires dangers, à affronter les mages les plus noirs ! Vraiment, merci Albus !

- Voyons, mon garçon, vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? Ce n'est qu'un livre.

- Qu'un livre ? Qu'un livre ? NON, c'est MON LIVRE !

Sur ces mots, Severus quitte alors le bureau en claquant violemment la porte.

Fumseck sursaute et Albus reprend un carambar.

************************************************************************

_(Scène 4 : dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard : Irma somnole tranquillement assise à son bureau)_

Severus entre en trombe, fonçant sur Miss Pince.

- Irma, il faut que vous veniez avec moi à la section Potion, derrière la cinquième étagère. Immédiatement !

- Oh, Severus, voyons, avec tous ces élèves autour de nous… Bon d'accord, accordez moi juste une minute, je vais demander à Miss Granger de me remplacer.

Severus sent la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il passe lentement une main sur son visage et se répète qu'avada kedavriser la bibliothécaire ferait très mauvais genre sur son CV d'écrivain à succès.

************************************************************************

_(Scène 5 : dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall : Minerva est installée à son bureau, Severus fait les cents pas.)_

- Comment puis-je vous aider, Severus ?

- Il est indispensable d'augmenter la surveillance des élèves dans la section potions de la bibliothèque.

- Pardonnez-moi, Severus, mais en quoi les élèves courent-ils un danger à la bibliothèque ? Plus qu'ailleurs dans Poudlard, j'entends.

- Ce ne sont pas ces stupides gosses qui sont en danger! Ce sont EUX le danger ! J'ai écrit un livre passionnant, Minerva. Et cette bande de trolls mal dégrossis, au lieu de le lire et de s'élever dans les hautes sphères du savoir, ils échangent leur salive devant lui !

- Voyons, Severus, je suis bien consciente que certains de nos adolescents sont particulièrement sensibles à leurs hormones. Mais je ne peux en aucun cas demander à Rusard de surveiller nuit et jour un recoin très reculé de la Bibliothèque. Au moins, là-bas, personne n'a à supporter ce spectacle particulièrement évocateur et douloureux pour ceux qui n'ont personne dans leur vie, parce qu'ils l'ont consacrée à l'enseignement et que…

- Bon, très bien ! Parfait ! Je suis le seul apparemment dans ce lieu de débauche à apprécier vraiment le caractère sacré des mots ! Je vais donc le défendre moi-même !

************************************************************************

_(Scène 6 : dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard : Severus patrouille)_

Voilà deux heures que Severus veille sur le caractère sacré des mots, enfin sur son très précieux bouquin, et il a déjà congédié trois couples, enlevé 150 points à Gryffondor et provoqué une quasi crise cardiaque à un Poufsouffle qui s'était égaré.

Entendant des bruits de pas, Severus se tapit dans l'ombre, prêt à sectum-sempriser les nouveaux arrivants.

C'est Remus Lupin, le nouveau professeur de DADA, qui approche d'une démarche souple et nonchalante.

Severus bondit vers lui en crachant d'un ton acide :

- Alors Lupin, t'as rendez-vous avec une septième année ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh, non. En fait, je venais consulter ton livre. L'exemplaire que j'ai commandé chez Fleury et Bott ne me sera livré que demain.

-Tu as commandé mon livre ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé tes théories sur l'emploi de la valériane dans les potions hallucinogènes absolument novatrices et passionnantes.

Lupin prend délicatement l'ouvrage du maître des potions entre ses mains et l'examine.

- Cette photo de toi au dos est magnifique...

- Oh, tu trouves ? Le noir et blanc me sied bien au teint, c'est vrai.

************************************************************************

_(Scène 7 : dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard : Minerva approche de la section potion)_

Minerva s'en veut d'avoir ainsi renvoyé Severus ; pour une fois qu'il porte un peu d'intérêt à quelque chose. Elle décide donc de vérifier par elle-même si l'endroit mentionné est effectivement un lieu de débauche pour jeunes étudiants en chaleur.

Mais quand elle tourne à l'angle de la cinquième étagère de la section potion, elle fait face à un spectacle des plus étonnants : Severus Snape, robes ouvertes, tentant de débarrasser Remus Lupin (dont les mains sont introuvables) de sa chemise et cela sans cesser de lui manger les lèvres.

- Hum, hum, tousse Minerva.

- Euh ! fait Severus.

- Oups ! lâche Remus.

Et ils disparurent plus vite qu'un bonbon au citron dans le bureau d'Albus.

************************************************************************

_(Scène 8 : dans la bibliothèque, section potion : Severus patrouille et interpelle Rusard, envoyé là par la sous-directrice.)_

- Vous pouvez disposer, Rusard. Je contrôle le secteur. Le premier binôme qui approche, j'en fais de la pâtée pour scrout à pétard.

Rusard, un peu effrayé à l'idée de recevoir un sort perdu dans la bataille, s'éloigne rapidement et Severus reprend sa patrouille.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas précipités et des gloussements se font entendre.

Severus se prépare à trucider les arrivants et voit Albus, la barbe ébouriffée, et Pomfresh, déjà débraillée, arriver devant son livre.

- Hein ?

- Oh, Severus ! Eh bien, je voulais juste montrer votre livre à Pompom…

- Aaaaaaargh !

************************************************************************

L'auteur est très friande de reviews (et de chocolat aux noisettes), alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer juste en dessous,

Oui là, voilà.


End file.
